


I’ll not have you meet your end without this adventure

by accol



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LoTR and Hobbit drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Legolas X Aragorn. Aragorn loves when Legolas speaks in elvish._

His words were wind through the forest canopy, and beneath their sound Aragorn was cradled in the soft bed of the earth, Legolas’ whispers the slow touch of the grasses upon his bare skin.  Warmth washed across his length as Legolas told him the many ways in which they’d make use of each other, and heat suffused his face as Legolas chose the most creative ideas from the sly depths of his Elven mind.  Legolas’ words were a call to battle, to claim him and take what was his with muscles taut beneath their flesh and cries of passion about them in a pulsing wreath.  

Aragorn held Legolas’ mouth against the side of his neck, listening to each gasped breath and smooth sound as Legolas took every bit of him inside himself.  Finally, finally, when Aragorn thought he’d be unable to wait longer, Legolas sighed Aragorn’s name, his tongue caressing the sounds as though they were his body.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: LegolasXAragorn. Aragorn gives Legolas a blowjob, they have to be careful the others don’t hear them or see them_

Aragon murmured the words in the old language as he passed Legolas and slipped outside the great doors of Meduseld into the moonless night, looking back only once, knowingly over his shoulder with his hair falling down to brush his lips. 

Legolas put down the mug of mead — Gimli had already gone dizzy and drooling with the strength of the Rohirrim’s brew — and crept outside too, his pale skin glowing like a beacon until Aragorn threw his cloak over Legolas’ golden hair and drew him into the deep shadows between the buttresses. Calloused skin worn smooth from the bridle of his mount, Aragorn’s fingers were nimble as they unfastened Legolas’ leggings and freed his length; his mouth was agonizingly warm in the secrecy of this place.

Only elven quiet saved them from discovery as men drunkenly stumbled from the celebration only an arm’s length from where Aragorn swallowed Legolas whole with single-minded focus, taking Legolas’ hands and urging them to curl against his scalp, urging them to take what they needed from Aragorn’s tongue and throat.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Fili/Kili, happy with anything you guys can come up with._

“This is certainly not fair,” Fili protested, his brother’s hand in his beard dragging him close by the braids.  “You cannot even grow a proper beard for me to pull.”

Kili smiled wide and devious, his wiry muscles flexing beneath his bare, dirt-smudged skin, “Or perhaps I’ve been secretly trimming it so I can have this advantage.”

Fili’s “you  _wouldn’t_ ” was muffled against Kili’s groin as he took a mouthful down to Kili’s curls.  He knew he would, though, because Kili was nothing if not a cunning dwarf with a very tasty cock. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Kili/Fili, rough &quick sex before the rest of their company comes back. Little do they know the others have been watching all along. Voyuerism._

“Be quick,” Kili breathed as his brother pressed into him; Fili was being too gentle and they had no time for such indulgences.  He pushed his arse back upon Fili’s length to make his point clear, growling “Fuck me as though they were already riding up the ridge.”

Fili glanced back over his shoulder as he picked up his pace, nervous that they’d be caught this way, him buried to the root in his brother’s warmth, and he wanted this only for himself, not to share with the rest of them.  He wanted Kili’s grunts to be his alone, and Kili’s seed to spill for him alone; so he thrust deep and fast to make Kili’s skin redden and his knees soften until his muscles spasmed around Fili’s cock.  

“Good show,” Dwalin said, patting Fili’s heaving back with a smirk and a healthy ogle of their still-joined bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: fili/kili after they wrestle fili manages to pin kili under him and kili asks with a smirk “well? what are you going to do to me now that you have me?”_

Kili’s hands slipped on Fili’s sweaty, mud-streaked chest, but finally he ceded the win, going limp beneath his brother’s thighs.  He planted his hands there, feeling the corded muscles shifting beneath his leathers; his thumbs moved, drawing tight circles as he watched Fili’s chest rise and fall with the lingering heavy breaths of exertion.  Fili’s eyes went wide with surprised eagerness as Kili slowly rocked his hips upward, showing him his preferred choice for their next roll in the grass. Fili’s fingers closed upon hanks of his hair, the tight pull of it going to Kili’s groin and making him feel even more urgent a need to be free of their trousers.  He raised an eyebrow as to silently ask “what now?” and Fili dove upon him once again, their wrestling having new purpose as the soft ground became divoted with their rough motions, tangling limbs and thrusting hips as Kili flipped them both and mounted Fili with a guttural grunt of pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Dwalin/Fili- Dwalin rims Fili until he’s a delirious, oversensitive mess_

“Let’s go, lad.  I’ll not have you meet your end without this adventure,” Dwalin said, dragging Fili away from his flagon and plate and pushing him out into the starlit night.  

Fili sobered up faster than a dwarf’s axe through a sapling when Dwalin’s shiny head bent between his knees, pulling his trousers down low enough to trap his ankles and then shoving them high and holding them there with an iron grip.  He didn’t waste any more words to explain, simply laying the flat of his tongue across Fili’s hole and letting the rasp of it tell Fili everything he needed to know.  Expertly he warmed Fili from cock to arse with the heat of his breath and the touch of his mouth against sac, shaft, and nethers before he spat and licked deep; Fili clenched until Dwalin swatted him upon his flank and mumbled that he needed to  release his fear like a warrior and dive into the fray .  Those words were a challenge, and Fili gave into the wet thrusts of Dwalin’s tongue, driving him mad with lust until his cock leaked upon his stomach and his body trembled with the need to have ever more of this before he came to Aule’s great halls.  


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: BilboxKili keeping warm._

The coals had burned low and the cave walls radiated a chill that had sunk into Bilbo’s bones; his stomach growled for some supper while his traveling companions snored just around the gentle bend of the stone tunnel.  Kili came in from watch, snow melting copiously across his shoulders as he crouched down next to Bilbo and the meager fire.

“Right then.  Best get you out of those,” Bilbo said, “I think there’s a spare cloak over by my rucksack.”

Kili’s bare chest rippled with wiry muscle as he shivered, his teeth chattering far too much as he abruptly leaned in and laid a kiss to Bilbo’s lips.

“Or,” Bilbo said between warm presses of his tongue into Kili’s mouth, “Or this.  This is rather a better choice than a cloak,” and then Kili’s freezing fingers slipped down the front of Bilbo’s trousers.  He held in his yelp and mindlessly thrust forward into his cold grip.


	8. Chapter 8

_ilovealistair asked: Bilbo/Bofur hair pulling_

“Listen, erm, well, I was just going to say sorry.  For earlier.  About how I insinuated you aren’t homesick.  Yes, so… yes, sorry,” Bilbo said, blushing to the roots of his hair and fiddling with his pipe with nervous fingers.

“I tol’ ya’ that it’s alright,” Bofur said quietly, a smile on his face when he used one large hand to palm the back of Bilbo’s head and pull him into a hug, this one less bone-crushing than tender.  His meaty fingers wound into Bilbo’s wavy hair, tugging his head back so he could brush a slow kiss across his mouth, the taste of Shire leaf across Bilbo’s lips and tongue.  

“Oh.  I see,” Bilbo breathed.  “Well then,” he said as he pushed his hands into Bofur’s hair as well, pulling him down sharply for a hungry kiss, those nervous fingers flitting their way down Bofur’s neck, broad back, and pleasantly round arse… and perhaps, for a few satisfying moments, they’d both find a home away from home. ****


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Eomer/Faramir, “You suck cock a lot better than your sister, Horsemaster”_

Faramir held aside a hank of Eomer’s golden hair when he said the words, watching those wind-reddened lips rise and fall along his length.  Nothing had been so colorful in Gondor for an age as this man’s mouth, nor even Eowyn’s shining lips when she’d been between Faramir’s thighs as this.  

“She’s too independent to enjoy giving a man this pleasure,” Faramir said between gasped breaths.

Eomer’s chuckle, deep in his throat, vibrated along Faramir’s cock sending jolts of bright pleasure through him to the very tips of his toes.  A hungry, eager slurp brought Faramir’s focus back, and Eomer’s blue eyes smiled as he swallowed Faramir’s seed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Thorinxgirl!Bilbo. Going into heat._

She squirmed, crossing and uncrossing her legs beneath her skirt, wondering if a long ride on that pony would do her well or the opposite; the moisture pooling in her knickers was making her both blush and feel amazingly bold. 

“Are you... in need of something?” Thorin asked, a smile tickling the corners of his eyes with a knowing warmth.

She leapt upon him like he was her mount, her petticoat puddling over him as she unwove the laces of his trousers and slid her wetness onto his hard length with a squeak of pleasure. His stamina was up to her needs as she rode him to one release and then a second, tireless and insatiable and desperate to feel his seed pumping into her. She came again, pulsing around him, and imagining that the clenching of her body would milk him dry, until he was quivering and begging just like her.


End file.
